1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular saw and more particularly, to a dust collecting circular saw having a dust case in which chips generated during operation of cutting a workpiece can be collected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 5-41702 discloses a dust collecting circular saw for cutting metal workpiece such as a steel or iron plate. The known circular saw includes a dust case to collect chips generated during the metal workpiece cutting operation. Within the known circular saw, an outlet for cooling air is formed in the side surface of a blade case that covers a blade. The cooling air to cool the motor is led from a motor housing into the blade case via an outlet and blown out onto the upper inner circumferential surface of the blade case. As a result, the blade case heated by the metal cutting chips can be cooled. As well, the cooling air is introduced into the dust case to cool the dust case. However, due to momentum of the cooling air introduced into the dust case, collected chips within the dust case may possibly escape out of the dust case. In this connection, further improvement of rational structure in the dust collecting circular saw is desired.